1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for consolidating a plurality of affinity cards into a single portable card. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a universal affinity card for consolidating a plurality of other affinity cards into a single card and displaying the appropriate barcode associated with the store card automatically as a function of, among others, the location of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent years have seen an increase in the number of store-issued affinity cards which enable customers to be recognized for special privileges. Typically, the affinity card allows its owner to receive a discount either at the checkout station or on annual basis. The affinity cards are valuable to the stores because they allow the store to track the purchasing habits of its customers. The affinity cards also enable the stores to provide promotional events and coupons aimed directly at the customer and appraised based on the customer's purchasing habits. Affinity programs are used to gain customer loyalty by making special offers to customers who shop at a particular store. On the other hand, membership cards are used to verify a person's identity upon entering the store.
The conventional affinity card is printed on laminated paper and includes a barcode containing the customer's information. Many of the barcodes come from retail or other affinity programs, club memberships, or other coded information the customer may need.
Because each store issues a different affinity and/or membership card, an average customer has a multitude of such cards. Having all such cards one's disposal at all time is inefficient and cumbersome. The number of reasons a customer may need to carry various cards is endless. However, they all share the same characteristics. Namely, the customer must carry these cards to be scanned at various locations for the card to be used and for the customer to receive the benefit of membership. Keeping up with a large number of cards and transporting these cards to various locations can become burdensome and may lead to decreased usage of the cards. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus to provide a universal affinity card.